Burning
by KissMeLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: "When I was little I was told not to play with fire, I didn't listen." Katniss never happened because she never volunteered for Prim.  Therefore the rebellion never happened. A new girl comes along though, and she starts a fire... Don't forget to review
1. Prolouge

**Hey. I really don't know where this story will go because it randomly just came to me. This story is like Katniss' story but it's different if that makes sense. Don't forget to review because if you tell me that you want me to kepp writing, I deffinantly will. Well, I'll stop babbling so you can read this. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**B****u****r****n****i****n****g**

When I was little I was told not to play with fire, I didn't listen. I have the scars to prove they were right. I didn't care because there was just something about it being forbidden that captivated me.

It wasn't the flame itself, it was something much more- something I can't quite explain.

Maybe I just liked not listening to people. Maybe I just liked pissing everyone off. Little did I know that my small flame would catch like wild fire.

I burned a lot of people, scarred many lives, including mine.

But do you want to know a secret? If I could go back, I would have done the same thing I had done the first time. Play with fire.


	2. The Reaping

**Hey, I think I'm going to continue this because I'm real into it so far. I hope you are too. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Burning**

"Tyanna, get down here for breakfast!"

I moan and roll over, only to roll off the bed, taking the blankets with me. "Uhhhh!" It's six in the morning, the usual time I wake up every day.

I walk down the stairs my feet making a loud,_ Thud!,_ sound as I walk.

I see my mother in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs. I'm sick of them but I say nothing and pour myself a glass of orange juice.

That's the way it always is. I never say what I'm truly thinking and I don't know why I don't. Maybe I'm afraid everyone with think it's dumb? I brush it off. My feelings are pointless to talk about because I never really _feel _anything.

I pick at my eggs but mostly push them around my plate. I have a stomach ache and I know why but I refuse to say it out loud because if I do, it will bother me even more.

It's Reaping day. What a joy! I roll my eyes and continue to eat my eggs. Even though I'm a career I don't agree with our President. But just because I don't agree with them doesn't mean that I don't train for the Games. I do because I want to have a good shot of getting out of them alive if I were to get reaped.

When I'm done I run upstairs and start to get ready. I don't even bother getting dressed up because, honestly, I really don't care! I throw on a pair of jeans and a plain brown shirt. I pull my black curls back in a high pony tail but the bangs fall out and slightly cover my eyes. Ha. I'm all dolled up now. Quickly I pull on my boots, which are slightly covered in mud, and walk downstairs. My mom could care less about what I look like so when she sees what I'm wearing she doesn't even react.

"Love you, Tyanna." She wraps me in a hug and kisses my black cheek.

"Love you, too, ma." I let go reluctantly and turn my head back to her when I reach the front door. "Bye."

"Bye, sweety."

I walk out the door laughing, I do that a lot when I'm stressed out or upset. Sometimes if I'm really sad, I'll start laughing, too! Weird? I think so.

I have a bit before the reaping so I decide to go for a bit of a run.

Soon, beads of sweat appear on my forehead and I stop running and start walking down the road. I turn and look sadly at my house.

_I love you._

I meet up with Nayda at the end of the road and wrap her in a hug.

She smiles but her eyes don't. Her big, brown eyes are heavy with worry and stress.

"It will be okay," I say, mostly trying to convince myself.

"I guess hope is all we have…"

"Nayda, you always have me." I grab her hand and walk with pride to the center of town.

I catch a smile play on her lips and it makes me smile too, my worry melting like butter.

We see Famillia on the stage, clearing her throat.

Her green hair is piled on her head and orange tattoos snake around her eyes like a mask. Nayda and I stifle a laugh when we see her. We both fake cough and heads turn toward us. This makes us burst out laughing. We are shushed by a mother and she gives us a death glare as if to say, 'This is no laughing matter.'

"Good morning District One," Famillia chirps with a smile.

A few people call out 'Good morning,' but other than that the crowd is silent.

"Let us get started then." She sticks her hand in the female reaping ball and mixes around the slips of paper. She picks one and I catch my breath.

She opens the paper. "Nayda Rion, come up here."

When I hear that name I yell as loud as I can, "I volunteer! I volunteer!" I had to save my best friend. Nayda wasn't exactly career material like me. I actually stood a chance out there.

Nayda tightens her grip on my hand. I look at her and she drops my hand, tears in her eyes. "Smile, Nayda."

She does but I know it's fake. "I love you. Remember Tyanna, I'm betting on you."

I nod and wrap her in a quick hug. I whisper in her ear, "Love you too," before turning and walking to the stage. I have to stop myself from looking back at her.

When I get to the stage I feel everyone's eyes on me and I blush.

I catch a few death glares from girls and it makes my smile bigger. Honestly, I'm afraid but as of right now it hasn't hit me yet that I might die. I'm_ sure_ that I'll be feeling it later though.

"You must be excited to be wearing such a big smile on your pretty little face." Famillia smiles at me then adds quietly, "You shouldn't be."

My smile falters a bit and I have to fake it but even I know that it is the most fake thing ever.

She sticks her hand in the ball with male names and pulls out one quickly, "Zamad Joals. Come up her."

A boy with tar black skin, as dark as mine, starts walking up. He's tall and muscled and wide. He's pretty cute… What are you thinking, Tyanna? You have to kill him! You _can't _like him."

I sigh. We both turn and face each other and I feel his eyes roam up and down my body. We shake hands and he winks at me.

_Let the Games begin!_


	3. Visiting

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short. If anyone knows the order of how things go when they reach the Capitol it would be very much appreciated because I'm almost postive that I have it wrong. Thanks for reading. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Burning**

I'm lead away to the town hall and shoved into a maroon colored room. I start hysterically laughing at nothing but soon giggles turn to tears then tears turn to sobs then sobs turn to nothing at all.

Nayda is led in and I wrap her in a hug. She tries to talk but I shush her. "Don't you dare say good bye to me because this is not good bye."

Nayda starts crying but I don't. I'm numb again and tired of crying. It's time to be strong.

"I love you, Tyanna." She looks me in the eyes and puts her hands on my face. I lean in and kiss her. Not a sisterly kiss, it's a passionate one.

"I love you too, Nayda." I'm not sure if I mean it. I'm not sure of anything right now but I say it anyway. I kiss her again softly but we are inturupted by someone pulling her out of the room.

"Remember what I said, Tyanna! Remember!" Her voice is lost and in comes my mother.

"We only have a minute. But I had to see you one last time."

"This won't be the last time, I promise you that."

"Don't promise me what you don't know."

"But I do know that."

She shakes her head and I know she's trying not to cry.

She pulls a locket out of her pocket with shaking hands. "Put this on." I do and I open up the locket. Inside is a picture of my mom, my dad and me. On the other side is a picture of Nayda and me.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Now I will always be with you and so will your father."

I throw my arms around her and we just hug. Too soon though she is taken away and I am taken to a train on my way to the capitol. Hell, is a better word for it.


	4. Hayhay

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

**Hey, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of Haymitch and what you think of the story so leave a review or PM me. :D**

**Burning**

I am escorted to my room where I just lay on the king size bed and look at the ceiling. Thick, violet drapes cover the windows and a velvet couch is to the side of my bed. It would be a pretty nice place if it wasn't bringing me to the capitol.

I'm interrupted when Haymitch comes in, a bottle of Brandy in one.

I glance at it, unsure if I should ask but I do anyway. "Can I have some of that?"

"This?" He asks raising the bottle. I nod. He hands it to me. "I doubt you'll be able to drink, though."

I take a big gulp, loving the way it burns my throat. I take another and another. "Damn,"

Haymitch looks at me with disbelief. "You haven't even been to the Games yet you're already drinking. Imagine what you'll be like afterward, that is if you live, of course."

"I will. I'm going to be the victor."

He rolls his eyes, "I doubt it."

I chuck the bottle at him, "Shut up, you fat drunk! You don't know me! Just shut the Hell up!"

Brandy is spilt all over his shirt, "You listen here, _sweetheart_, I hold your fate so you better watch out." His eyes burn with anger and hatred.

"I don't care! I don't need your help. You'll probably be too drunk to help anyway."

Zamad walks in the open door. "Are you guys coming to dinner or not?"

"Yes!" I yell more harshly than I was supposed to.

He glances at Haymitch with his wet shirt, knowing that he came in at a bad time. "Okay." He backs out then quickly turns on his heel to the dining room.

This meal will be awkward.

I sit down and sip from my glass of wine. Soon it's gone and I feel a bit unsteady. I don't even pay attention to the glorious food, I don't have an appitite anyway.

"Excuse me, can I have another glass of wine? Or do you have something stronger?" I ask an avox.

He brings out a bottle of Brandy like what Haymitch had and I smile, "Thank you."

I unscrew the cap and take a swig then another.

Haymitch reaches over to steal it away from me. "I think you've had enough."

I giggle, "But Hay-Hay, it's so good." I take another sip.

Zamad bursts out laughing and Haymitch gives him a death glare. Zamad throws up his hands, "Sorry, Hay-hay."

"That's enough for you," he repeats.

"No." I giggle again and get up, stumbling around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Tyin' ta keep it 'way fum you." My words slur and my vision blurs.

When I run past him he sticks out his foot so I trip. I spill my liquor on the carpet and start laughing, rolling on my floor.

"She'll be feeling that in the morning," Haymitch laughs then asks an avox, "Can we have a bucket for her?"

He nods and fetches one from the kitchen.

"Zamad, can you help me with her?"

"Of course."

Haymitch mutters, "At least she has a good alchohol tollerance."

Zamad carries me bride-style to bed and the whole time I'm looking up at him. "You have pretty eyes," I murmur.

He smiles but doesn't answer. I play with his dreads and once and a while he looks down at me.

He places me in my bed and sprawls out on the couch near my bed.

"Nigh, Zamad…"

"Night, beautiful," he coos before I pass out.


	5. Zamad

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. :D R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Burning**

I wake up with a pounding headache. Uhhh. I look over and see Zamad on my couch. _What happened last night? I didn't lose my… No. Wait. Did I?_

I stumble out of bed and can barely make it to the couch. "Zamad. Zamad, wake up!" My screaming hurts my throbbing head and I lose my balance and fall on Zamad.

He looks at me with sleepy eyes. "Are you just going to stay there?"

"I can't move."

"You look kind of green…"

I jerk away so I won't be sick on him and run to the bathroom. I just make it there in time and puke my guts up. Someone walks in and starts rubbing my back and pulls back my hair.

When I'm done puking I wipe my mouth with a piece of toilet paper, flush the toilet and turn around. It's Haymitch. "Why are you here?"

"Is is illegal for me to try to be nice?"

"Yes it is! You're Haymitch!"

"No, I'm George Washington." He says sarcastically. "Do you _want_ me to yell at you?" He asks raising his voice.

I cry small tears, "Shut up! I have a headache and I just wanna DIE! You aren't making it any better either." I punch him, as hard as I can, until the tears overcome me. He grabs my hands and looks at me hard. Then he does something I would never guess that he would do. He hugs me.

Our nice moment is interrupted when another wave of nausea overcomes me. Again he holds my hair back.

When I'm done we walk to the Dining room for breakfast. Well Haymitch walked, he practically had to carry me there.

I really don't want to have anything but Haymitch forces me. I nibble on a piece of toast with butter and sway in my chair. "You're going to get dehydrated before you're even to the Games. Come one, drink some water." Haymitch suggests.

I shake my head and he gets agitated. "I'm trying to help you. Listen to me! I don't have to do this, but I'm going to. I honestly wanna slit your throat because you're pissing me off so much. Now drink the damn water!"

My head throbs and I tell him, "Shhhh. I'll drink it if you be a bit softer." My voice sounds real mellow and my eyes are closed as I nibble my toast and sway softly. I open my eyes and see his red face. "Thanks for being quiet." I take a small sip of the water and then a bigger gulp. My mouth is so dry and the ice cold water feels nice. Soon my glass I gone and I ask for another. "Did I get drunk last night? I can't remember anything."

Zamad laughs, "You were funny. I carried you to bed and you told me I had pretty eyes. And you called Haymitch, Hayhay."

I blush a bit, "You _just _carried me to bed, right? That's all?"

Zamad smirks and doesn't say anything. Then after a while he says, "I don't think you want me to answer that."

I push back my chair and as soon as they can't see me I run to the bathroom and lock the door.

_I can't believe… With Zamad… Oh, God…_

I sit in the bathtub, hugging my knees and giggling my nervous little giggle. I refuse to cry since I've been such a big baby lately. It's time to be a strong.

There's a knock on the door but I don't answer. A voice calls, "I know you're in there, Tyanna. Open up." When I don't answer he says, "I was just kidding with you. We didn't do anything last night. I wasn't raised like that. I wouldn't take advantage of you with you drunk. But if we had been dating for a while and you were sober and we both wanted to and we loved each other it would be a different story. But we aren't any of those things so you don't have to worry about it…"

When I'm sure he's gone I open the door. However, he isn't gone. He's sitting in the hallway, waiting for me.

"So-" He starts but I interrupt him.

"Don't apologize because you didn't do anything wrong." He wraps me in a hug and kisses my head.

I grab his hand and drag him to my room. "Come on. If I die in a week or two I want to make sure I've done this one thing. Please, Zammad?"

I trail my fingers up and down his muscled arms.

He pushes me away and I frown, "Tyanna, don't do this."

"Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?" I cross my arms and take a step away from him.

"No, of course that's not it."

I roll my eyes, "I'm sure."

I start walking down the hall to the dining room with Zamad swiftly following me. He grabs my arm. "You're not thinking rationally."

"Yes, I am." I turn and face him, crossing my arms again. "This is what I want."

"Remind me again what you, "want"."

I blush a bit but ignore it, "I want you. Right now." I pull him to my room and shut the door and beg, "Please?"

He smiles a bit but rolls his eyes, "You don't really want this."

"You don't know what I want or don't want." He tries to speak but I stop his words with my lips pressed against his. When I pull back I whisper, "We don't have to love each other. I just want to do this. No strings attached."

Zamad may be responsible but he was still a teenage boy. Let's just say that I had a good afternoon... That was until I realized that I had completely betrayed Nayda...


	6. Out with the Old and in with the New

**Hey guys! I haven't been writing and I'm sorry so I read the chapters over and fell in love with the story again! While I was reading it over, I also realized that it seems like Tyanna is a bit of a slut. I tried to make her seem real but her personality just seems all over the place to me. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. And as for Haymitch being a mentor for D12 not D1, he got promoted or something like that. Haha. It could happen. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Burning**

Zamad and I walked to dinner and I was absolutely starving because I didn't really eat lunch. I got apple juice (I wasn't allowed to have wine) and dumplings in this weird brown sauce that was amazing. I was practically stuffing my face and I probably looked _so_ unattractive. There were also mashed potatoes and thick gravy that I drowned them in. There were buttery snowflake rolls that I just kept grabbing until my stomach started hurting. "This is amazing." My mouth was a bit full when I said it but I didn't care. Zamad tried to stifle a laugh but he failed and ended up covering it with a cough. "Real nice," sarcasm was thick in my voice but it seemed to be lacking heat.

When we finished dinner I went to go lay down in my room, taking it all in. I drifted off to sleep in my fluffy red blankets and my water bed, sprawled out. I woke up suddenly and had a strange feeling that the train was slowing. We were getting close to the Capitol...

When we arrived that night I was trying not to shake. I wanted more liquor to calm me down. It would be so much easier to get through this dead drunk. But I knew that it was time to be strong and stop hiding, I couldn't run away from this forever. This was my fate. I would die in their Games. Even if I won, my soul will die here, my innocence, my peace of mind. I wouldrun around as their little pet and amuse them with my pain. There was no stopping it now. This had to happen. I did this to save Nayda. It's better that I'm here and not her.

There was a pain in my heart when I think of Nayda. I betrayed her and when and if she finds out, she would surely hate me. So then why did I sleep with Zamad if I knew it would hurt her? The truth is, I had no clue why. He was right, I was being rash. What's done is done. I can't stop it now and I wouldn't change it for the world.

This was my life.

Haymitch knocked on my door and opens it before I tell him he can come in. "We'll be arriving at the capitol in five minutes. Come on, sweet heart."

"You better stop flirting with me, Hay Hay. We don't want people thinking dirty things about us." I winked and nudged him with my elbow.

"Says Miss. I-Flirt-With-Everyone-Because-I'm-A-Whore!"

"Excuse me? What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Ha!" He snorted, "Just come on. I don't even care about you and Zamad. Go ahead and break your own heart."

I just didn't know what to say to him.

"Now I made the princess speechless? That's so shocking! She never shuts her mouth."

I stood there staring at him and I balled my fists. I couldn't handle this.

"Now our little princess is upset. Aww. Did I hurt her feelings?" He laughed. "Learn this. Here, you aren't a princess. You're a _toy._" He spit the word. "You're _useless, pathetic, and worthless._"

He had _no idea_ what he just said. I just stood there and shook my head, not quite comprehending. "You don't understand do you? You really don't and you never will. I won't argue. I know when to talk and when to bite my tongue." I started walking toward the door and through my next words at him without turning back to look at him. "Bye Hay Hay."

I met Zamad out in the hall and a huge smile came upon my face. I hugged him tight, "We're in this together." I don't know if I meant it but right now, hugging him, was the only way I could stay on my feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

When we stepped off of the train I smiled brightly for all the cameras and even kissed Zamad.

We were lead up to our rooms and when we passed the other tributes I winked and waved a bit. Goodbye old Tyanna and hello fake, made up, Barbie Tyanna.

_Do you think this is real? This is all an act. I need to get back to Nayda and using Zamad is my way there. Do I sound heart-less? Maybe I am. But think about this. If the one you loved was back home and you were away at war, wouldn't you do _anything_ to get to them? Step on _anyone?_ Think about it. You'll be ashamed of yourself when you figure out the answer._


	7. Don't Let Me Fall

**Burning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

"Ow! Why do you even have to do this? No one is going to care if I have hair on my legs." I rub the spot they just waxed.

Ella gently smacked my hand. "Hon, you're just going to make it even more red. Don't rub it. We can put you in an ice bath afterward if you like. And as for why we have to wax you: pretty tributes are happy tributes; they get sponsered more." Ella pinched my cheeks. "You have such beautiful skin. I'm sure everyone will love you! Well , if you take away that temper you have."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a temper."

"You keep saying that hon. It's not going to change the fact that it's a lie."

I pretty much stayed quiet while she waxed my legs, wincing every time she ripped off the white strip. When she was finished I stroked my legs. They felt smooth and I loved how hairless they were. It hurt but it was definantly worth it.

"I'm sure Zamad will like it." Ella winked at me and I sighed. Everytime I thought about him and I my stomach turned and I felt clammy and sick.

"Can we talk about something else? Anything?" She saw my face when I thought of Zamad and knew that this just wasn't her place to say anything.

"Of course hon. It's not anyones business besides you and that boy."

I rolled my eyes "He's making it everyone's business."

She handed me a robe and brought me over to a vanity to wax my eye brows.

Ella started putting the warm wax on them and began what seemed like a long talk. "There's good publicity and bad publicity. Right now, this is good publicity. But if word gets out that you are just acting like your into him, that's bad. You need to make everyone see that you love him with your entire heart. It's a necessity." She paused, thinking over what she had just said. "But don't make it look cheesy. Make yourself seem vulnerable and weak. Then just when it's too late, become tough as nails. You understand?"

"Yes. I need people to underestimate me. I need them to think I'm just a 15 year old girl from District One who had everything handed to her. It's fun to be a damsel in distress." I paused and bit my lip, not sure if I wanted to tell her. "Ella? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, hon. It's safe with me. It's your secret to tell. Not mine."

"I like girls... And- And there's this girl back home waiting for me. I volunteered to take her place, Nayda. She's really special to me."

Ella's face softens a bit. "I understand sweetie. Back when I was in the Districts, I had fallen in love with my best friend. He got reaped and died in the Games. He never knew I loved him." I can see tears in her eyes. "I will always regret not telling him. I haven't fallen in love since then. I just can't find anyone else like him."

This somehow made Ella seem more real; like she wasn't just a person in the Capitol sending me off to the Games. She was someone I could relate to. She understood.

"I need to get back to her."

"Darling, do everything in your power to get to her. I'm betting on you."

"There are 24 competitors. Only one lives. The odds are not in my favor."

"It's all confidence, honey. You have to go in there thinking you're going to be the one coming out. But don't underestimate the other players. That is always the death of the best of them." She put her hands on my cheeks and looked in my eyes. "Tyanna, get back to her."

I nod a bit. Her harsh eyes dig into me and I fight the urge to look away. "I will."

What I hadn't thought about though was what if after seeing me all lovey over Zamad, she wouldn't trust me? Or, what if I actually fell for Zamad? _No. That wouldn't happen. I need Nayda._ But what if one day I didn't need Nayda and I actually needed Zamad? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _We'd cross that bridge when we got there. _I just couldn't handle that right now.

Ella had finished my eyebrows and got my dress for the chariot rides.

Piling my hair on my head, she stuck diamonds and jewels into my hair. They seemed to shine as I turned; they were absolutely _beautiful._ The dress was sleeveless and studded with diamonds. The top came up just bellow my collar bones then made a steep decline to a point between my breasts. It was tight at the waist then burst out into a full skirt, pure white. I felt like a princess, like Cinderella, only lacking the small waist and stick arms and legs. Being a curvy girl, I had never been quite skinny. I was a nice size I supposed, not too bony, proud to say I actually had some fat on me. That's why the dress worked to me; I actually had something to put in it.

Maybe this was what it would be like to be a bride at a wedding, walking down the aisle to a handsome man or a beautiful women. Hopefully, I'll be able to know one day. Trying to picture myself walking down the aisle, I was wondering if it would be a man or a women at the alter. _Snap out of it. You're getting ahead of yourself. One day at a time. Remember ? _I thought to myself. But no matter how hard I tried to stop, that's all I could see in my head.

Ella looked at me, tears in her eyes. "You look so beautiful!" She ran and hugged me tight and I awkwardly hugged her back. At that point I made a choice, maybe not everyone in the capitol was horrid. Maybe some are just good people that are marked with a bad reputation because of everyone else around them.

"Thanks, Ella. I've never really had anyone call me beautiful."

"Well you should because it's true! Now come along! We can't late to the big parade!"

"Ella," I laughed, "I need shoes."

She blushed. "Yes, those are quite important. I can't believe I almost forget them!" She scurried over to the couch, opened a box and pulled out two white stillettos, flowers covering the top.

"They're perfect!" I had never felt like such a girl but Ella brought out my inner fashionista.

I slipped them on, trying to walk. I could only shuffle and take small steps but if worst came to worst I would hold on to Zamad to keep from falling.

Ella shooed me out the door and I practically fell on Zamad who was waiting outside.

His mouth dropped open a little and then closed quickly, regaining composure. I blushed a bit and smiled. "You look prefect."

"Why thank you. You look handsome youreself." I grabbed this right hand with my left and started following Ella to our chariot.

We passed trees from District 7 and coal miners from District 12. District four wasn't that badly dressed. They had pearls put in their hair and wore strings of pearls around their necks. But then you saw the tails they had. The girl had a sea green 'mermaid tail' protruding from her back of her dress. I laughed a little when I saw. She turned to me, glaring and I quickly turned my head as if something in the other direction was hilarious. They were all envious of our clothes. Zamad, with his white tux studded with diamonds and specks of diamonds in his short hair, was handsome and seemed full of pride. Perhaps he was proud that he got to hold me during the chariot ride and show. Or maybe I was way off and he was just excited to wear bedazzled suit. I first seemed more likely than the second.

I turned to look at him after we were both in the chariot.

"You ready, Tyanna? You look kinda pale."

"This dress is just kinda hard to breath in." It was a lie but it worked. Honestly, I was scared out of my mind. "Don't let me fall." My eyes searched his with total desperation. If he wasn't here I wouldn't be able to stand.

"I wouldn't dare." He wrapped his arm around my waist and it comforted me knowing that he was there. He was truly there and I was just pretending. He's too good for me. He will _always_ be too good for me. It hurts to know that in the end I'll have to break his heart… Or will I break mine too?

**AN: I'm not even sure about that to say about what it has been forever since I've posted. I won't make up some lame excuse and say I was busy with home work or something. I'm just sorry for not posting. I fell in love with the series again after seeing the trailer and I'm psyched to write more. Thanks for reading guys and I wish you a happy Thanksgiving! r&r. :DD**


End file.
